Just the way you are
by yusha
Summary: A Shikamaru le gustaba Temari tal como era, y le fastidiaba cuando escuchaba a alguien más criticándola. / Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos.


**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos.

 **JULIO:** Un fanfic basado en una imagen.

.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC .

Cantidad de palabras: 1304

.

* * *

 **Just** **the** **way** **you** **are.**

A Shikamaru le gustaba mirar a Temari, tanto como le gustaba ponerse a mirar las nubes.

Por muy problemática que la rubia fuera, había algo en ella que a él le daba paz y tranquilidad; no sabía si era su carácter fuerte, la seguridad que tenía en si misma o su don de mando que le facilitaba la vida, pero cada vez que podía, Shikamaru la miraba: a veces con descaro y otras a discreción, mientras trabajaban en los tratados de paz que se acordaron tras la guerra y que pronto se tendrían que firmar.

Por supuesto, él era consciente de no ser el único que la miraba: había gente en esa sala que le veía con respeto y admiración ganada a pulso, y algunos otros que la veían atraídos por su belleza... y no era que le molestara, porque en realidad Temari era muy bonita y el resto debía ser ciego o estúpido para no notarlo. Simplemente en ocasiones le irritaban algunos de los comentarios que le dedicaban a la hermana del Kazekage.

—Eres muy bonita… —solían halagarle y él no podía estar en desacuerdo— ...pero tienes un carácter horrible —agregaban y era ahí cuando Shikamaru quería matarlos.

¡El carácter de Temari era hermoso y perfecto! Ella no tenía que cambiar nada en absoluto y así se lo hizo saber a todos una tarde, justo después de escuchar a alguien criticándola.

—No a todos los hombres nos gustan las mujeres de carácter dulce y suave —le dijo con su usual tono de voz con que parecía que le costaba un mundo decir las cosas a causa de la pereza y sus ojos oscuros fijos en el criticón cuando lo dijo, antes de ponerse de pie para levantarse de su silla y salir de la oficina con su paso tranquilo como si tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque lo hacia para no quedarse a esperar la respuesta del susodicho o de la misma Temari quien también estaba ahí.

En el fondo Shikamaru seguía huyendo como el cobarde que era pese a sus repentinos brotes de valentía, de los que pasado el trago, en realidad no se arrepentía. Tan solo era cuestión de actuar como si nada pasara en lugar de avergonzarse y ponerse todo nervioso, algo así como asimilar el hecho de que lo había dicho y aceptar que no había marcha atrás.

Además, no era como si hubiera dicho algo que Temari no supiera ya.

Es decir, ya antes él la había invitado a salir juntos en una cita. Mas de una en realidad: la primera justo en frente de su hermano el Kazekage y las otras como quien no tiene nada más importante que hacer que pasar con ella el rato; y si se lo preguntaban, Shikamaru creía que esa directa predilección a pasar el tiempo con ella debía ser suficientemente obvio para que ella supiera que él sentía algo más allá de una bonita, aunque problemática, amistad. Así que, si lo analizaba un poco, el que dijera indirectamente que ella le gustaba justo de la forma que era, no significaba más que poner en palabras algo que era sabido y hasta ahora nunca antes verbalizado…

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada, vago?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Shikamaru miró en dirección a la puerta, encontrándose nada menos que a Temari quien le miraba de esa manera que denotaba completa autoridad, ambas manos apoyadas en sus caderas y el mentón ligeramente elevado para mirarlo casi desafiante.

Su corazón se aceleró y con cierto letargo Shikamaru se apartó de la pared en que había estado apoyando la espalda, irguiéndose cual alto era, reaccionando inconscientemente a su llamado de atención.

Y todavía más cuando el regaño prosiguió.

—¿Ahora no dices nada? ¿Después de salir así nada más y hacerme venir por ti? —reclamó ella frunciendo su ceño de esa manera que a los ojos de Shikamaru la hacía ver todavía más hermosa.

—Problemático —se quejó apartando la mirada de ella y rascándose la cabeza, dudando un poco sobre que decir.

Ella pronunció su nombre, un toque de irritación en la voz que implicaba su falta de paciencia por lo que él, suspirando, la enfrentó y enfrentó su propio miedo cuando confesó:

—Me gustas. Es problemático, si, un montón; pero no puedo evitarlo. Y detesto que te digan que debes cambiar algo para gustarle a alguien más cuando eres perfecta para mí —declaró.

Sus ojos oscuros fijos y atentos en el rostro bello de Temari, en la ligera sorpresa que se notaba en el arco de sus cejas, en la forma en que ella lo miraba con sus verdes ojos, y en sus labios que se convirtieron en una sonrisa que ella pronto cubrió con su mano al empezar a reír.

Shikamaru frunció su ceño preguntándose si ella estaría bien: no era normal que Temari se riera de algo como eso, pensó y se acercó un paso más a ella cuando la rubia se giró.

—Lo siento, yo... no estoy burlándome, lo juro —se disculpó entre risas ella—, es solo que no esperaba esto —dijo queriendo girar, pero estaba él ya tan cerca que en realidad su hombro chocó contra al pecho de él, y solo necesitó alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Shikamaru tocó su frente con la mano, más que nada para sujetarla de algún lado: estando medio de espaldas a ella y medio de frente era complicado abrazarla, y además no sabía si hacerlo era adecuado o solo extraño...

Además, ella no había dicho nada respecto a su confesión, salvo que la risa contara como respuesta, aunque ella se había disculpado ya por eso.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas? —cuestionó, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos en esa posición tan cercana y sin soltarla mientras mantenía su otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció.

—Creía... que te disculparías por salir así, no que fueras a confesarte —le dijo y esta vez Shikamaru se fijó en el brillo de su mirada y en lo dulce de su tono en la voz. Y hubo algo en eso más que en lo cercano de sus cuerpos que hizo latir agitado a su corazón, haciéndole tragar en seco.

—Temari... —susurró, y ella, pese a la postura en que se encontraban, o quizá precisamente debido a eso, apoyó parte de su peso contra él y bajó el mentón, aunque muy poco ya que la mano de Shikamaru se mantuvo sobre su frente.

—De cualquier manera, ya deberías saber que no soy el tipo de mujer que cambiaría para gustarle a alguien...—dijo, echando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

Sus ojos verdes aún brillaban de esa manera que hizo latir el corazón de Shikamaru con más fuerza y su sonrisa hermosa aún estaba en sus labios cuando con el índice le tocó el rostro.

—...así que no tienes que preocuparte por compartirme con nadie —dijo.

¿Acaso ella le había guiñado el ojo?, se preguntó el muchacho, incapaz de reaccionar cuando ella le tomó por la muñeca de la mano con que sostenía su cabeza para soltarse de él y caminar.

—Ven ya, aún tenemos que trabajar —le recordó de pronto ella tirando de él, y Shikamaru entonces suspiró.

—¿Es esa tu respuesta a mi confesión? ¿Decirme que no tengo que compartirte con nadie? —preguntó arrastrando sus pasos y aunque no podía ver bien el rostro de Temari, sabía que ella aún no dejaba de sonreír.

—Quizá.

—¿Quizá?

—Si, quizá.

—Tsk... problemático.

Y sonriendo buscó la manera de entrelazar su mano con la de ella y volver juntos al trabajo.

Después de todo, Shikamaru sabía que él también le gustaba a ella, y se lo dijera o no era algo que no importaba: así era ella y así era como a él le gustaba.


End file.
